The New Generation Of Crystal Gems
by Anonymous Loric
Summary: They never knew more like them existed, they must get stronger, they must come together, they must win this war, will they? You just have to read to find out. Updates every two days bringing you 2 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The Crystal Gems have moved on Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, and even Steven had children. Also as we know Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl had passed on their Gems before passing on. Steven had passed his gem down but did not die but his love did, Connie. Before Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl passed they asked for three things, one being too name their children what they had wanted, two teaching them about their powers, and finally three keeping them safe. Yes keeping them safe was the most important task, the world had changed thinking their race was extinct, but actually there are survivors, others survived but were separated unknown to the heroic four. Also the Crystal gems enemies were out to make sure they were to be extinct, The Coalians. The Coalians are the reason why the remaining Crystal Gems came to this dimension (Earth).

Moving on Garnet wish to name her child something unique therefore naming her son Shontiek. Amethyst wanted to name her child something exotic like her personality therefore naming her daughter Jamilah. Pearl wanted her child to be named something beautiful therefore naming her daughter Shyann. Steven named his daughter Lauren after Connie's mother. 15 years had past since then all the kids being teenagers now. Shontiek had some of his mother features such as her height, but had his hair cut, standing at 6' 00", his skin being a lighter shade then his mother's. Jamilah had grown to be 5' 7", her skin color was a light skin color with hair that stopped shoulder length. Shyann had her mother's height as well standing at 5' 8", her skin color being the same as Jamilah's with hair that went to the middle of her back. And finally Lauren who stood at 5' 7" just like Jamilah, Lauren being the same shade as her mother with hair that rested on her shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

Steven had the kids training with their crystals, training them for the day they would have to use them. Steven notice something odd at this generation. All of their crystals being in the middle of their chest. Steven started off by saying "Activate crystals now!" each child held their hand over their crystals, activating them. Shontiek hands had become encased in a garnet like substance that granted him strength, Jamilah's whip materialized in her hands, the whip being covered in amethyst stones ending with a double tip. Shyann's spear materialized in her hand with a pointed tip with a pearl substance body. And finally Lauren's shield surrounding her, then finally putting it down they all started to run into the obstacle course which had drones with swords and not exactly powerful missiles. Shontiek ran straight for the drones with Shyann on his left and Jamilah on his right with Lauren taking up the rear. "Come on Lauren you have to pick up the pace you have to protect them from the missiles!" shouted Steven from across the room. Over the years that fun loving kid Steven had grown into a mature 45 year old man, wanting to keep that promise he made to his best friends those 15 years ago. Lauren taking the lead with Shontiek behind her with Shyann in the back on the left picking off drones with her spear, and Jamilah in the back on the right whipping the drones with her whip. Just as the missiles came firing, three heading straight for Lauren and Shontiek, Lauren jumping up 20 feet in the air then activating her shield with the missiles detonating on impact, then Shontiek taking out the drones ahead they managed to regroup, finding their path blocked by a brick wall, Shontiek saying " Leave it to me" before smashing the wall, running into the forest area, filled with weak floors and land mines.

Shontiek and Lauren taking the lead once again jumping into the tree's hopping from tree branch to tree branch. Shyann and Jamilah still on the ground, Shyann thinking ahead stops Jamilah and throws her spear ahead detonating the land mines in a domino effect, Jamilah and Shyann finally catching back up but they hit a weak floor spot making the ground collapse Jamilah using her quick thinking to use her whip to grab on a tree branch stopping her and Shyann's fall, by Shyann taking a hold of Jamilah's hand at the last moment now dangling over nothing. (Cut back to Lauren and Shontiek in the tree's), Shontiek stating " How about we see who get's to the end first?", Lauren thinking about it then finally says "Your on!" as soon as that gets cleared up a barrage of missiles come out of no where blasting tree's and branches left and right. Two are heading for Lauren and Shontiek, Lauren activates her shield deflecting one but the other blasting Shontiek back about 8 feet into the branch that was holding Jamilah and Shyann leaving them falling to their doom, Lauren stops dead in her tracks realizing Shontiek has just been blasted back, now looking back looking for Shontiek, Lauren drops her shield and a missile cones straight at her and blasts her back too. Steven finally shouts "Simulation Practice 32 end!".


	3. Chapter 3

Now in a room filled with clouds, the kids look down in defeat. Steven saying "You'll get it next time, it took me 8 times to pass it successfully with the other Gems.", Shontiek speaking "We would have had it if Shyann and Jamilah weren't procrastinating by swinging on a branch", Shyann stating "We were about to fall, we barely caught on to the branch you broke", Shontiek saying sarcastically "That's what they all say", Jamilah chiming in now picking on what Shontiek had just said saying "Well since your so strong you could have pulled us up Macho Man!, there was no where for us to swing and land." Lauren finally shouting "ENOUGH!", "It was all of our faults, there were points where we went wrong, one being we broke up in to two's rather then staying as a group, second was racing rather then getting the task done". All three agreed but pride had taken over and got in the way which lead to Shyann and Jamilah going to their room's and Shontiek just walking off. "Whew saved me the trouble thanks kiddo, you remind me of me when it was time to get serious they'll understand but in the meantime get some rest" said Steven. Lauren agreeing went to her room and let the sleeping seep into her body.

As soon as she fell asleep she woke up on a dark gray battlefield with Shyann, Shontiek, and Jamilah, and other kids at least she think it was kids they're face and voices were blotched out so she couldn't make it out but she seen the other kids preparing for a war one kid materialized a weapon, while a girl at least she thought it was a girl materialized another weapon while running, and another boy materialized a pair of weapons in each hand and ran into battle, then finally jumping up and awaking, sweating wondering what just happened. Running into the living room meeting with the others just as puzzled. "So you all just seen what I think you seen?" started Lauren, Shyann saying "You mean that horrible dream" , Jamilah jumping in right after "More like a nightmare", "Ok enough is enough, Lauren go get Steven!", "What is all the yelling for *yawning* you kids still at it?" said Steven. "No worse we shared the same dream" said Jamilah, "Oh thats common for Gems to share dreams" said Steven. "Not one like this with other kids like us" said Shyann, "Did you say other kids like you?" "How (muttering to himself) I always thought…" "Hold on kids I'll be right back" said Steven


	4. Chapter 4

Steven returned with a journal in his hand, "See this book belonged to your mother Shyann, it was her personal journal, she wrote things down for future generations of Crystal Gems". Shyann lunging at the book reading the book, Shyann's mother being so much of a perfectionist even had her own table of contents ranging from weapons, to fighting techniques, to perfecting your fighting form. Finally Shyann had come across a title that she knew would help called "Dream Communications". Quickly skipping to that part of the book Shyann read aloud "Crystal Gems have this special ability called dream communication which is when a major big event is going to happen. Without fully realizing it in the past the Crystal Gems took it lightly until the unimaginable happened, there was panic everywhere, Crystal Gems defending their families and homes while others tried to retreat but was cornered and killed. When a Crystal Gem is in dire physical condition they revert to their gem form to heal, but while in that form leaves them vulnerable, while in that state our gems can be smashed, leading to instant death. The Coalians did just that. Dream communicating also leads a Crystal Gem to find their destiny, leading you in that direction, to your ultimate destiny, stating why these are very rare."

"Well maybe we just wanted to believe there was others, and our subconscious showed us what we wanted to see." said Jamilah, "Did you just not hear what Shyann read how they took it lightly and how it led them straight to doom!" said Shontiek, "Well tell me what you seen in your own point of views" said calmly by Steven. "Well we all know we was on a battlefield, but I seen three kids materialize weapons in their hands but two of them took off so quick, I mean I couldn't see their faces or hear their voice that's about all I can remember." said Lauren, "Well I don't see how you can forget about the huge Coalian army, but I couldn't see the other kids or hear their voices clearly neither, but I know for a fact there was two girls next to me who materialized weapons in hand preparing for combat" said Shontiek, "I remember seeing a kid on the floor and I tried to run as fast as I could to help but I woke up too quickly" said Jamilah, "Well I tried activating my weapon but it just wouldn't work but two boys jumped in front of me to protect me and then that was it" said Shyann. "The survivors are real! I always had hoped so but Garnet always said, until I find proof to rule out that probability" shouted Steven. "Survivors" said the four kids in unison, "Yes, yes, yes I remember a little bit, But I once had a dream before I met your parents, in my dream there was a woman saying I would meet three Crystal Gems, that there are more survivors, then she led me to a room filled with gems I can't exactly remember how many there was but they kept repeating a pattern" said Steven, "This was before I found out I was a Crystal Gem and I didn't meet your parents until a couple months later" I just forgot about the rest of the dream" Steven added.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait a minute you mean to tell me you had a gem in your belly button, and you thought you was normal" said Shontiek a bit quizzically, "Well to be honest I just thought it got stuck in there at first and I couldn't take it out" said Steven his face showing he was remembering back to when he was younger. Shyann and Jamilah just started laughing, while Lauren just looked at her father and shook her head with a grin, Shontiek just walked off back to his room for sleep and started smiling. Early morning Shontiek and Shyann were the only ones up they were sitting on the couch watching t.v. talking about the dream and Steven with his gem, and then suddenly "Breaking News, Breaking News, an old woman was walking home when suddenly she was about to be robbed by three men, but a teenaged girl jump from the top of a two story building without being harmed, the old woman had stated the girl made a staff appear in her hand out of nowhere" the reporter from the t.v. said the teenaged girl has yet to be found. Shontiek and Shyann shot up off the couch screaming "Jamilah, Lauren, Steven get up!", Lauren just lying there in bed hearing them scream decided to ignore them, but when they said we found another Crystal Gem, Lauren got up and ran to the living room but tripped on her way there landing with a loud thud, Jamilah jumped by the sound of their yelling landing on the floor in her room, Steven prepared from last night with ear plugs and a sleep mask.

After Lauren and Jamilah make it to the living room, Shontiek fills them in while Shyann goes and gets Steven. Shyann goes to Steven's room, she wakes Steven up, Steven shows signs that he was having a nightmare, Shyann asks Steven if he is alright. Steven starts to tell Shyann his nightmare. Shontiek finishes up his story, Jamilah states "Let's go and find her", "Well it won't be easy if the town is looking for her it's not like we can just sneak her out" says Lauren. Shyann and Steven walk in the room, Shyann shows worry on her face, "What happen Shy?" says Jamilah, "Oh, nothing" although her voice says something very different. "Steven do you know what's going on and about the other Crystal Gem?" asks Shontiek, Steven nods his head, "Should we go or not is the real question" finally Lauren speaks, "It's up to you kids, do you want to go or not?" says Steven. "It's just one problem, how do we even get there?" asks Jamilah, "That happened two counties over Beach City" says Shontiek. "Well us Crystal Gems have been all over, all you need is your gems and a secret location" Steven says with a smile on his face. The kids look nervous and confused, "What do you mean?" asks Shyann breaking the awkward silence. "Well Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and I, got tired of getting to a location late when a monster attacked so we set up secret locations all over with teleport holes", "One happens to be in the Empty Room, why do you think it stays so empty?", "Do you mean the room with that rug on the floor?" asked Lauren, "Yup" says Steven enthusiastically, "But there is nothing there" says Lauren, "Did you bother to lift up the rug?" asked Steven with a smug smile on his face. Now the kids looking all puzzled, Steven finally leads them to the room.


	6. Chapter 6

"Behold the Empty Room!" shouted Steven, "It's not much, another reason why it's called the empty room" added Steven. "How do we work it?" asked Shyann, "Well there is two things to get it too work, one being to have a gem, and the other is to have visualization skills" said Steven. "Well what are we waiting for let's go!" said Shontiek, "Not so fast hotshot, you still have too have a game plan, such as what are you going to do when you get there?", "Simple, tell the girl we are Crystal Gems and to come with us" said Jamilah. "What if she doesn't believe you, or what if she has trust issues, what if she thinks your the enemies, huh? said Steven, "He's got a point" says Shyann with Lauren nodding. "I say we go talk to the old woman find out somethings, and then find the girl and try to coax her into joining us, show her our abilities? says Shyann, Lauren agreeing with Shyann says "I propose we do it Shyann's way", then Jamilah says "But Shontiek has a more straight forward approach", "I suggest you two do it Shontiek way, and me and Shyann do it her way" says Lauren, "Fine with me" says Shontiek. Steven just looking puzzled at how things just went, "Ok, fine with me, alright kids get ready" says Steven. The kids step on the transporter and in a flash of light they disappear.

"Ow if that is transporting, then it hurts" says Jamilah, "Well if you would have read the journal you would have known to stay perfectly still or you would end up falling on the ground" says Shyann, "Even I read the book" points out Shontiek. "Ok time to split up and find that girl" says Lauren, "Is that a poster for her" asks Jamilah, now all are looking at the poster that says "WANTED" with a picture of the girl, "Well at least we know what she looks like now" says Lauren. Now finally parting ways Shontiek and Jamilah goes around asking if anybody seen her lately, but it starts getting dark soon, but little does Shontiek and Jamilah know they are being watched from the top of a building. Shyann and Lauren goes to the place where the old woman got mugged hoping to find some clues but to no prevail, finally after an hour they go to the senior citizen home where the old lady lives, and ask a couple of questions. "Why hello there young ladies, it's nice to have a little company from strangers", Lauren and Shyann look at each other very awkwardly, and then ask the old lady for her name she says "My name is Annabelle, but you can call me Anne for short", "Nice to meet you Anne" says Lauren. "Ma'am I know this may seem out the blue and I know it's none of our business, but can you tell us about the incident with that little girl" asks Shyann. "Oh yes, sure I can tell you" says Anne, "Follow me so we can talk about this in private" she adds on.


	7. Chapter 7

Shontiek and Jamilah start to search form rooftops to get a better view of the town. "Well the old lady lives right there" Shontiek pointing n the direction of the senior citizen home, "The mugging happens just twenty-five blocks away, I just find that weird what is an old woman doing out in the middle of the night twenty-five blocks away from home?" asks Jamilah. Now hopping to the building where the mysterious girl jumped off about to reenact what happen, "Okay the old lady is down there, the mugs come up from around the block, girl spots trouble and decides to help" says Jamilah. "But why you use her abilities so reckless and so out in the open, something is not adding up" says Shontiek. Shontiek and Jamilah hop off top of the building. While they hop off the building six guys start to approach them but Shontiek doesn't notice because he is staring at the ground trying to still piece it together. Jamilah noticing the guys saw them jump from the top of the building, and finally whispers and says "Shontiek I think they seen us, let's get out of here", Shontiek turns around and notices what she is talking about but finds it odd how they didn't react to it but yet they still come closer.

Shyann and Jamilah follow the elderly woman to her apartment, although a little skeptical. The woman sits in the living room and Shyann and Lauren sit down on the love-seat couch across from the elderly woman, Anne finally speaks saying "Yes it was late at night when I went out, I was just out strolling and when these young men approached me and asked for my bag, I told them no and then one man goes behind me and grabs my arm while the other snatches my purse, and just at that moment the girl jumps from the top of the building landing so gracefully" Anne says, "Definitely a gem" whispers Lauren, Anne still telling the story "She asks if I am alright, but I didn't answer, then she holds her hand to her chest summoning her weapon and the staff materialized in her hand and she just's take them out one by one", "I am sorry but may I use your bathroom" asks Lauren, Anne looks a little nervous but tells her "Walk down the hall the second door on your right", "Thank you" says Lauren. Now just Anne and Shyann in the room she continues with her story.


	8. Chapter 8

Shontiek looks very carefully now trying to identify the guys, Shontiek gets a glimpse into one of their eyes and he sees their eyes have turned ashen, finally realizing their Coalians. Shontiek shouts to Jamilah "TAKE THEM OUT!", now SHontiek summons his garnet fists and not a second later Jamilah summons her whip, the six guys pulls out some pocket knives. Four go after Shontiek, and the other two go after Jamilah, Jamilah starts running down the alleyway trying to get a clear shot, All four Coalian guys jump and huddle on Shontiek but Shontiek uses his strength to throw them off of him, Shontiek grabs one and slams him against the alleyway wall, and punches him int his chest with so much force it kills him turning into a pile of ash. Two Coalians disappear but Shontiek goes up to the last one and says "How did you know we were here, answer me now or i'll make it a slow and painful death", the Coalian begins to laugh in Shontiek's face, Shontiek takes his garnet fist and just punches him in the face turning him into ash. Jamilah finally gaining enough room cracks her whip going across one Coalians face stunning him and pulls back once more for the whip to go around his neck and just pulls turning him into ash, the last one tries to run back the way he came but runs into Shontiek, so he tries running back the other way but Jamilah takes her whip and it wraps around his body, holding him captive.

Shontiek repeating what he said to the last Coalian "How did you know we were here", "What makes you think they know" asks Jamilah. "The story was a setup from the old lady, it has to be I am starting to wonder if the Crystal Gem is real my self, Now like I said how did you know we were here?" asked Shontiek, Shontiek getting annoyed raises his fist about to strike, the Coalian tells everything by starting off saying "We staged it all, the little girl is true she did save that old woman, but little did the stupid brat know that the old woman was Coalian as well, while the girl killed the last Coalian that so called being mugged woman, the woman turned on the girl and knocked the girl unconscious and took her for bait waiting for others like you to rescue her, Jamilah says "We got to get to Shyann and Lauren" and just looks away trying to figure out how to save them and the girl, Shontiek notices the Coalian looking behind him Shontiek jumps out the way at the last moment from being stabbed now Jamilah alert, notices the other two Coalians behind Shontiek, Jamilah ready to help, and just as Shontiek gets ready to attack two energy shots go right through the Coalians turning them into a pile of ash.


	9. Chapter 9

Lauren notices that the woman knows too much, how did she know that the girl summoned her weapon, Lauren sneaks around following Anne's instructions but goes further into the apartment. Lauren hears some guys talking in the fourth room in the back, she hears them say "That old woman must be nuts if she thinks that more Crystal Gems are going to come for just one more Gem, we should do what we normally do and just kill her", Lauren eyes go wide in shock and tries to sneak back into the living room so she and Shyann can leave. On her way back to the living room Lauren hears muffled screams coming from the third door on the left. Lauren decides to peek inside although regretting it there stands a Coalian soldier in a room filled with pipes and planks of wood, and in the corner the girl from the news, the other Crystal Gem. Lauren was about to scream for Shyann but that would alert the others in the back so Lauren just decided to fight. First Lauren goes for a punch then a roundhouse kick, the punch does nothing but the kick sends him flying into the wall, Lauren takes a plank of wood and knocks him out. Lauren begin untying the girls ropes that bound her legs and arms telling her to let's go.

Walking up to them comes a boy with a flat top light skin, standing at 5' 9" with emerald dual pistols in his hands saying, "I am guessing you guys are Crystal Gems as well". "Yeah" says Jamilah, Shontiek finally speaking "I didn't need your help everything was under control". "Didn't look that way to me but I understand, I wounded your pride didn't I?" says the new Gem then does a little chuckle. Shontiek getting annoyed asks "Who are you", "The name is Ian and I am a Crystal Gem just like you two" says Ian. "Well I am Jamilah and this is Shontiek, Crystal Gems as well but I am pretty sure you are well aware of that" says Jamilah, Shontiek realizing the Coalian still in their captivity asks "What is the old woman planning", "She is planning on baiting all of you out" answers the Coalian. "We have to get to Shyann and Lauren" says Jamilah. Shontiek saying "Move out let's go Jamilah, (noticing Ian still standing there and finally says) I hope your coming along as well", Ian nodding, then Ian deciding they were done with their little prisoner and shoots him turning him into ash.


	10. Chapter 10

Lauren helps untie the girl and says "Are you ok", the girl says "Yes, and my name is Kameryn, look I appreciate the help but you don't know what you've got yourself into these people have enhanced strength and speed-" says Kameryn but get's cut off by Lauren saying "I already know, I am a Crystal Gem as well, me and my friend came here looking to help you, now we need to get you out", they finally make it to the corner where you are just about to enter the living room. Anne finishing up her story says "After she saved me she disappeared I haven't seen her since", after noticing Lauren has been gone a while Anne says "Your friend has been gone quite a while now is she ok", "I should go check on her" says Shyann, Shyann begins walking as soon as she turns the corner she walks into Lauren and Kameryn, Shyann putting two and two together notices quick and says "We have to get out of here". Anne comes and walks up right behind Shyann, Shyann turns around and says "You lied you've been keeping her here captive, but why?" asks Shyann, "She is a Coalian" shouts Kameryn. "Hush your mouth you miserable gem… my, my, my I was right I knew more would come for you but I never expected you would get this far, and now that I know you are all gems, all three of you will die"

Knock, knock, knock goes the woman door, as soon as Anne gets to the door "Wham" the door goes flying off the hinges and slams into Anne turning her into dust. Shyann and Lauren relieved but Kameryn puzzled, the first person who walks through the door is Ian, now all three girls sharing the confused face while still on the floor, Ian with pistols in his hand aims above them into the back turning the Coalians that was in the back into dust. "Shyann and Lauren grab the girl and let's go" said Shontiek still in the hallway, Lauren and Shyann each taking a arm helps her up and start to run towards the outside of the building noticing it's 12:04 a.m. they get into the intersection of the street seeing a car coming from North, East, South, and West. Now huddled into a circle Jamilah, Shyann and Kameryn summon their weapons, Jamilah's double tipped whip covered in amethyst stones appear, Shyann's spear with the pointed tip materializes with it's pearl substance like body appears, and Kameryn's sapphire staff materializes in her hand. Four guys coming out of each car now starts to circle them, the Coalians quickly scream "Get on the ground and get rid of your weapons, Lauren saying "Jamilah whip them into shape" Jamilah nodding whipping her whip back, "Everybody get down" shouts Jamilah, all doing what they are told gets down jamilah whips her whip into a circle cracks it at every 12 Coalians feet, keeping them at bay. Shyann asks Lauren "You think you can make a shield big enough for all of us?" Lauren answers by saying "I never made a shield that big before", The guys getting tired of the games takes out their guns getting prepared to shoot, Ian standing up fearless aiming back at them, with Lauren standing up as well but she shows signs of fear.


	11. Chapter 11

The gunshots go off making Lauren jump, scaring her summoning her shield, when the Crystal Gems open their eyes they see bullets ricochet off the shield, the last few bullets ricocheted off the shield killing 5 Coalians. Lauren drops the shield Ian takes out 4 Coalians and and Jamilah takes out 2 Coalians and Shyann throws her spear into the last one's chest turning them all into ashes. Shyann tells Lauren "Lauren you did it, that was amazi-" Shyann turns around and see's Lauren on the floor. Without hesitation Shyann runs to Lauren and holds her in her arms, screaming "Somebody help!" Everybody noticing whats happening, Shontiek takes Lauren and puts her into one of the cars backseats and Shyann gets in beside her Kameryn gets in the passenger seat, and Ian goes into the other car with Jamilah. Shontiek tells Ian to follow behind him on their way to drive to the transportation hub. Upon getting their Lauren becomes a little conscious telling "Her you have to focus to get home" says Shyann. Lauren does as she is told, with Shyann and Jamilah going home, Ian and Kameryn didn't know what to do or where to go, Kameryn thought they only came there to help her, Ian wondering where to go next, Shontiek asks them "Are you two coming or not?" Kameryn smiling and Ian nodding they ask how does it work, Shontiek says all you need is a Gem and visualization just visualize meeting with Shyann, Lauren, and Jamilah. They all three get on the hub and return home.

"Steven what happened to her?" asks Shyann, "From what you told me it sounds like she probably overexerted her self, creating a shield of that size without practicing with it was to much for her body and gem together, she just needs some rest, just lie her down on the couch" says Steven. Shyann and Jamilah lay Lauren down on the couch, "So who are those two?" asks Steven, "Well my name is Kameryn, my crystal gem is a sapphire, my true weapon is a staff" says Kameryn standing at 5' 3" with shoulder length hair a skin tone lighter than Lauren, "And my name is Ian, my crystal gem is an emerald" said the boy with the flat top "You your the one from my dream even though it was fuzzy I am pretty sure it was you" says Kameryn pointing to Shontiek, "Your right your the girl that was on the side getting ready to fight, yeah" says Shontiek. "I almost forgot we all experienced dreams, Jamilah is he the one who was on the floor?", "No I would have felt it" said Jamilah, "She is right, but I know for sure that is the girl that me and the other girl left when we went running into battle" says Ian, "Who Lauren" asks Shyann, "Yeah, and that other boy, I had another dream the next night, something was off about the kid, all I know is I couldn't see him but I could hear him we were arguing, and I feel that we are join to meet up with the other gems real soon" says Ian.


	12. Chapter 12

Well three days after the rescue mission the kids wondering what to do now, "Where is Lauren?" asks Kameryn, "Training and practicing on extending her shield" says Ian. "Wait she's not supposed to be training she is supposed to be resting" says Shyann, "Come on Shy, let her have her training session" says Shontiek, "She is supposed to be resting Shontiek after what happened" added Shyann, "Come on it's not that big of a deal she just wants to be prepared next time, we actually kicked butt back there, besides how long has she been in there?" asks Shontiek, "Two days straight" says Ian, "Yeah it's time she get's out of there" says Shontiek. "Lauren come on out we need to talk to you" says Shyann, "Actually it's mostly Shyann" shouts Shontiek from the other side of the locked door, Shyann scowling at Shontiek quickly says "Your not helping", "You never know Shyann, have you thought about how she felt about the situation?" asks Shontiek, Shyann taken aback at Shontiek's words and finally railing what he meant "Your absolutely right Shontiek, I never thought to think of how she felt" says Shyann to Shontiek. Lauren decided to come out of the training room for the day unlocks the door and see's Shontiek and Shyann outside the door, Lauren finally takes out her earplugs, and asks "What's going on", Shyann quickly answers and says "Oh nothing I just wanted to see how your feeling", "Oh well I am doing fine, quick question have any of you seen Ian?" says Lauren, "Yeah he's in the front" says Shontiek.

Lauren leaves Shyann and Shontiek and meets up with Ian. "Hey Ian I need your help with something" says Lauren, "Yeah what's up" says Ian, "I need you to shoot at me" says Lauren, Ian's face shocked and then manages out his words saying "No", "Come on I need your help with my training" says Lauren, "No, no, no, absolutely not Lauren, Shyann would kill me and I don't think you should be straining your gem remember what happened last time?" asks Ian, "Of course I remember, that's why I need to prepare myself, and I already learned a new trick" adds Lauren with a grin. "Well that still doesn't put me in a good boat with Shyann, she will here the gunshot and come racing" says Ian while walking from Lauren, "Look we can't just sit around here doing nothing what if they are well prepared for us next time we have to train come on… I knew you were a punk" says Lauren with a smirk, "Excuse me, what did you say" asks Ian, "Dddid I stutter I said your a punk Ian unless your brave enough to shoot at me" says Lauren, Ian getting agitated finally gives in saying "Never was I a punk, lets go", Lauren grinning and saying to herself "Gotta love reverse psychology". They go outside to the beach where they see Kameryn sitting on a beach chair just staring off into space, Kameryn notices them and is intent on watching to see whats going to happen, "Alright get ready" Ian says as he summons one of his pistols, Kameryn jumps out of her seat saying "Have you two gone crazy, what are you doing", "No just practicing, now be quiet and watch" says Lauren, Lauren says "Ready" holding her stance on the beach with Ian about 4 feet away, "I sure hope so" says Kameryn, Peww goes Ian energy shot and Lauren holds her arm in front of her and out comes a circular shield and deflects the shot.


	13. Chapter 13

After Lauren deflects the shot she pulls her arm in then throws forward and the circular shield flies past Ian flying into a rock getting stuck and then dematerializes, "Woah" says Ian and Kameryn in unison, "I see somebody's been working out" says Kameryn, "That was, how did you do that?" asks Ian, "Practice" says Lauren with a smile. Right on cue comes Shyann and Shontiek running, Shyann analyzing the beach and see's Ian with his gun and Lauren straight across from him, "Really Lauren, your taking this a little too far now, and Ian you too" says Shyann, "Don't blame him Shyann, anyways I was showing Ian and Kameryn what I could do" says Lauren. Then comes Jamilah and Steven, Shontiek saying "False alarm", "That was incredible Lauren" says Jamilah, "Wait you seen?" asked Kameryn, "Yeah we was in the library and we seen you from out the window" says Steven, "I see practice pays off" says Steven with a proud look, "Wait what did we miss?" asks Shontiek, "Lauren learn to use her power in another way" says Ian. Lauren summoning the circular shield again then flinging it again then it dematerializes, "Alright Lauren you'll be turning Coalians into ashes left and right" says Shontiek, "I know right see I know my gem weapon deals with defense-" says Lauren but get's cut off by Shyann "Turning it into offense, that's so genius Lauren".

After everybody settles down Shyann and Lauren are talking, "You know Lauren I really am sorry, I've been being so bossy and ignoring the fact that you can handle yourself, it's just that when you went unconscious trying to protect us, I wanted to protect you as well but I see now that I was being a worry wart" says Shyann, "It's ok Shyann I know, I still think about that day myself, I constantly kept asking myself is this my limit, can I only shield people, I kept saying to myself I want to do more, thats why I kept training myself, I know you were worried but you don't have to worry Shyann" says Lauren with a big smile, they end their conversation with a hug and go on inside the house to the living room. They walk in only to see Steven writing , "Hey where is everybody?" asks Shyann, "Well Jamilah went out for a run, Kameryn is in the training room, and Shontiek and Ian is outside in the back playing basketball" says Steven, "Has anybody check the news lately?" asks Lauren, "Not really" says Steven, "Go see if there is anything interesting" adds Steven, "Well Shyann you check the t.v., I will goo on the internet" says Lauren, "Alright Captain" says Shyann with a chuckle.


	14. Chapter 14

It's been a week since that situation with that girl who helped the old woman, and it's been six days since the old woman went missing, and I haven't seen my cousin in 2 days, yeah me and my cousin are Crystal Gems, yeah I said my cousin, see our parents were brother and sister but the rest of our family was killed, how I know that is from a letter I read. See when a Gem has a child with a human, a male gem passes his gem down, as for a female she passes her gem down as well but she loses her physical form, that is exactly what happened. My father died though protecting me and my cousin because we were the last family he had knowing the Coalians would come for us and fearing for the worst he wrote a letter telling us about Gems our family and about him and my aunt, the last thing he wrote was for us to stay together. My cousin and I were fighting a group of 8 Coalians, we had to summon our weapons to defeat them, me summoning my katana's and my cousin Dante, summoning his daggers, after we wipe the floor with them, Dante and I stay on the move, but one day while were camping we found this almost manhole like hub on the floor. Now I wanted to ignore it but Dante found it fascinating, I ignored him retreating to my sleeping space, but when I woke up he was gone.

Now I search the entire area looking for him but he disappeared without a trace, now it never dawned on me but I never thought to check the hub but when I did it was warm. Odd because it was cold last night, and the sunlight didn't hit the hub yet, Now I see two dust clouds heading my way, as it get's closer I can see who it is now 2 Coalian soldiers on 4 wheelers, I am starting to think they are making it to easy, I stand in their path I summon them and hold them behind my back. As they approach they soon notice me, they stop just 2 feet away from me, one soldier get's off his 4 wheeler and walks toward me, well now I know which one too attack, I take the katana in my right arm from behind my back and throw it at the one still on his vehicle and it goes through his chest turning him into ashes, with my katana dematerializing, now with my katana in my other hand i hold it to the other soldier's chest, he stops dead in his tracks, I ask him what does he know about the hub, he says "I don't know anything about that thing", my next question was where is the other Gem that was traveling with me, he then says "That's who we came to find the both of you", and then my last question I say "Last question what do you know about the girl that went missing", he's considering about what he is about to say, then I say "Don't lie, I will know, so just tell the truth so I can make it a quick death",

he hesitates then it agitates me, so I take my katana and put it through his foot, he screams in pain, then I make I'm tell me.


	15. Chapter 15

Well my name is Dante, and it's just weird I was just with my cousin Claude but then I suddenly appeared here, see let me go to the beginning, see at first when Claude and I heard about the girl who saved the old woman we knew she was a Crystal Gem right away, on our way to see what we can find, but the next day we heard the old woman door was blown off the hinges and she was missing. So we think about what to do but while we were camping one night we found this manhole hub thing on the ground, but just before that we was talking about distance it would take three days to get to that town, then we found it but Claude wanted to ignore it and a couple of hours later he fell asleep on me, I was getting tired as well but I was looking at the sky and standing on the hub and thinking of getting to the city, then in a flash of light, I wasn't where I was anymore. As I am in this new place I take in my surrounding's and then I just feel really exhausted and sleep falls over me, I wake up in a cave and when I open my eye's I see a girl, she asks am I okay, I then say "Yeah, but where am I?", she then says "Your in a cave, man people forgetting where they are, people disappearing, girls jumping off roofs this is one crazy town", I then jump up saying "What, um I am sorry but would this be the town where the girl disappeared?", she says "Yeah, man you sure are weird, by the way what's your name stranger", I say "My name is Dante, and your's", she says "Name is Desiree".

Desiree begins taking me on a tour of the town, she takes me to where all the weird stuff happened. First we go to see where the old woman got mugged, then she takes me to where the old woman once lived the whole apartment was covered in ashes, I asked Desiree if there have been par looking people lurking in her town, she says "Now that I think about it, yeah, I mean people don't really pay attention to it, you think they are linked to this?", I decide to keep her out the dark but I don't tell her too much, I tell her about Coalians, the war, and then I notice the old woman had no pictures in her house, which is kind of weird even camera shy people have pictures in their house, I am starting to think she was one, which would explain some of the ashes. "You know, I know your not telling me everything, but I trust you, because your special" Desiree says with a wink, oh great now she has me blushing, trying to stay dominant I say "Your straight forward, I like that in a girl", then automatically she starts blushing, I can tell she likes playing these flirting games. "So you wanna get out of here?" Desiree asks, "You know I was just about to say the same thing", we walk away from the apartment.


End file.
